Maddie's Surprise
by sean.p.ware
Summary: It's Maddie and Diego's one-year anniversary and Diego has a big surprise for Maddie. Rated M for sexual content. P.S. I Do Not Own Every Witch Way.


**Maddie's Surprise**

**Hey there, my fellow reader. It's your favorite author that you love, sean. and I'm bringing you the first new story of 2015. I know, it's not 2015 yet but I wanted to bring you this great story early before 2014 ends. What story could it be? It's another **_**Every Witch Way**_** story and this time I'm writing about my favorite pairing Maddie and Diego (Miego). But wait, there's more! I am adding Andi in the story so she can join in the fun with Maddie and Diego. Diego gives his girlfriend Maddie a surprise of her life. A really hot surprise when he brings in Andi and things start to heat up. Before I go on, this story contains sexual content and it is very detailed. Viewer discretion is advised. Wow, I sound like one of those announcers that explains what the show contains before they start it. LOL. Here it is, **_**Maddie's Surprise**_**. Enjoy. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**Every Witch Way**_**.**

Maddie Van Pelt was sitting in her room waiting for her boyfriend to get off from work. This was a very special night for them. It had been a year since Maddie and Diego dated and Maddie had learned that Diego has planned a big surprise for her and she was anxious to know what it is. Could the big surprise be some new designer heels for her that Diego saw at the mall? Could it be a ring or a necklace? Or maybe a dress? The anticipation is killing her. Maddie was laying on her bed reading the new issue of Teen Bop magazine about Harry Styles and celebrity couples. Maddie was wearing only a pink tank top and a pair of pink panties. She also wore her signature bow hairpin in her long blonde curly hair. Maddie's mother was out with Emma's father Francisco at a fancy restaurant. Maddie had the whole place to herself. Diego entered Maddie's room wearing a blue oxford shirt, a blue and orange tie, blue jeans and a black blazer jacket and stood in her while seeing her in her pink tank top and panties. He thought that Maddie looked really sexy.

"Hey, Maddie. Happy anniversary." Diego said.

"Hey, Diego. Happy anniversary." Maddie smiles at her handsome boyfriend. "Wow, you look really spiffy for our anniversary."

"Yeah. And you look really sexy yourself. It's a great thing you're in your shirt and panties because I have a surprise for you." Diego said.

"Really, baby. What's the surprise?" Maddie asked.

"I can't tell you. If I tell you then the surprise will be ruined." Diego said as Maddie pouts right in front of him.

"Alright, fine." Maddie said.

"Now, close your eyes and keep them closed until I tell you to open them. Okay?"

"Okay." Maddie closes her eyes as Diego reaches in his left blazer pocket and pulls out a black velvet necklace box and prepared to walk over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"Okay, babe. Are you ready?" Diego asked.

"Yeah." Maddie answered.

"Alright, keep them closed. Do you have them closed?"

"Yes. What's my surprise?" Maddie asked.

"Hold on. Just make sure they're closed."

"They're closed, Diego! Jeez!" Maddie growls. Diego held Maddie's hand gently and places the rectangular box in the palm of her hand.

"Okay, you can open them now." Diego said. Maddie opens her eyes and stares at the necklace box. A smile appeared on Maddie's face as she opens the necklace box. Maddie gasps at the sight of the most wonderful thing that Diego have given her: A necklace with Maddie's name on it.

"Oh, my God. Diego. It's beautiful. I love it." Maddie smiles.

"What do you think?" Diego asked.

"It looks beautiful. How did you afford it?" Maddie asked.

"I saved up some money and I have been working overtime at The Seven and the Beachside Seven. Plus, I've been getting some tips." Diego said.

"I love it, Diego." Maddie said.

"Are you sure?" Diego asked.

"Yeah." Maddie replied.

"Because my sister Gigi told me that girls love jewelry and giving them something nice drives them crazy. So, this is my gift to you. I also got you a romantic comedy and all types of chocolate and a stuffed dog from the toy store." Diego said.

"Mmm, you know something. Giving me a necklace was very sweet and plus it's driving me crazy. Also, you looking spiffy for our anniversary tonight has really caught my eye." Maddie tries to remove Diego's jacket and unbuckle his belt until Diego stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on one second. Slow down. I also got another surprise for you." Diego said.

"You do?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. Gigi also said if I wanted to catch more flies that I should use a little bit of honey. So, I got some honey."

"Oooh, you brought some honey to put on my body so you could lick it off of me. How kinky of you, Diego." Maddie smirks.

"Not that kind of honey." Diego said as he clears his throat as a signal for someone to enter the room. Maddie looked towards the door as someone entered the room. It was another girl. But the girl had long brown hair with purple streaks and she was wearing pink and black lingerie and a pair of black high heels which were making her walk funny. The girl was revealed to be Andi Cruz.

"Andi? You brought Andi? I thought you were bringing some hot chick named Honey and you brought Andi of all people." Maddie said.

"Hey, it's not like I was held against my will. He wanted me to go with it because he wanted this threesome to be a part of your anniversary." Andi said as she took off her high heels. "Diego, I cannot believe that you made wear heels. Isn't that torture enough."

"Just deal with it, Andi. Besides, I thought it would be hot if you and Maddie would do me at the same time. Just looking at you and Maddie. Hell, you two look so hot."

"Really?" Andi blushes.

"Yeah." Diego said.

"Are you trying to spice things up, Diego?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah. We can spice things up in the bedroom and make things hot and heavy, your wandering eye wouldn't be more likely to focus on me than anything else." Diego said.

"Diego, you don't have to be some crazy, kinky man in the bedroom." Maddie said as she seductively grabbed Diego by his tie and slowly pulled him in closer towards her.

"Really?" Diego asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Diego said. "I'm still going to fuck Andi though, right?"

"Well, duh." Maddie said. Diego grins as Andi walks over to the bed and sits down next to Maddie. Maddie looks at Andi seductively and kisses her for a couple of minutes. Diego moves over to Andi and kisses her slow and passionately right in front of his girlfriend. Diego moves his hand up and down on Andi's back while Maddie runs her fingers through Andi's hair. Diego stops kissing Andi and begins to kiss Maddie while Andi kisses Maddie's neck. After kissing Andi and Maddie, Diego removes his black blazer jacket and his tie while Andi climbs on the bed and kisses Maddie. Andi slips her tongue inside Maddie's mouth to explore her and challenged her to an erotic game of dominance as Diego removes Andi's bra, revealing her busty breasts with perfect light brown nipples. Maddie looks down at Andi's breasts and fondles them while Andi lifts Maddie's tank top off of her body. Maddie was a bit bustier than Andi. Andi takes one of Maddie's breasts and starts to lick her pink nipple and biting on it gently, receiving some soft moans from Maddie. Andi fondles Maddie's other breasts and rubs her nipple with her thumb while Diego watches the hot girl on girl action from his girlfriend and his teammate. Maddie's nipples begin to harden from Andi's touch. Diego unbuttons his shirt and throws it across the room and unbuckles his belt and kicks off his shoes while Andi rubs the tent in his pants. Maddie slips off Andi's bra as Diego plants some kisses down Andi's back until his lips reaches her firm ass while Andi and Maddie continue to kiss each other passionately. Maddie bites Andi's lower lip gently and squeezes her breasts while Andi pulls down Maddie's pink panties and begins to rub her shaved, wet pink pussy. Diego rubs Andi and teases her asshole with his thumb through her panties and squeezes her ass for a bit. Andi stops rubbing Maddie's pussy and turns to Diego and pulls down his jeans. His fully erect cock sprung out as Andi sticks his member in her mouth and give him a blowjob.

"Oh, Andi." Diego moans as Andi bobs her head up and down on Diego's cock while Maddie kisses him. Andi spits on Diego's cock and began to give him a handjob and deep-throating him at the same time.

"I love pushing your cock down my throat." Andi said as she spits on the tip of Diego's cock and gives him a handjob again.

"Come on, Andi. Don't hog all the fun. He's my boyfriend and I should give him a blowjob too." Maddie said. The rich blonde wraps hand around her Kanay boyfriend's cock and kisses the tip while cupping his balls with her other hand and jerking him off at the same time as Andi uses her tongue to flick and lick at the head like it's a cherry popsicle. Diego loved the feeling of Maddie and Andi giving him a blowjob. Maddie sucks on Diego's tool while Andi spits and licks Diego's ball-sac and took one of his testicles in her mouth. Maddie began to notice some pre-cum leaking out of Diego's tip as she laps at it.

"Mmm, you taste very sweet. Like pineapple." Maddie smirks.

"Well, I have been drinking pineapple juice. I've read that when you eat certain foods pineapple, kiwi, plums, blueberries and cranberries make your cum taste sweet." Diego said.

"Are you going to keep talking the whole time while I'm working on your nads?" Andi asked in an annoyed tone. Diego stops talking as Maddie and Andi continue to work their magic on him. Andi stops sucking on Diego's left testicle and pushes his cock past Maddie's gag reflexes.

"That's so fucking hot, Maddie. Taking his cock all the way down your throat." Andi watches as Maddie takes the whole thing down her throat. Maddie removes Diego's cock from out of her mouth as her and Andi spit on it. Diego gently grabs the back of Andi's head and starts fucking her warm, wet mouth like it was her pussy while Maddie licks, bites and pinches Diego's nipple. After Maddie and Andi finished their oral assault on Diego, Diego lays down on the bed as Andi lowers herself down on Diego's cock with her back facing him. Andi shoves the whole member inside her wet hole. Andi hollers in pain as Diego breaks her hymen. Diego thrusts in and out of Andi's hole nice and slow at first as Maddie starts sucking on Andi's nipple. Andi moans in pleasure as Diego starts pounding her honeypot nice and hard. Maddie smirks at Andi and Andi continues to moan as the hot blonde starts to rub the brunette girl's clit while she's being fucked.

"Mmm. Yeah, play with that fucking cock and then play with my pussy." Andi moans. Maddie starts to massage Diego's balls for a couple of minutes and then played with Andi's pussy. Andi continues to enjoy the amazing sensation from Diego fucking her and Maddie sucking on her nipple and rubbing her clit at the same time. The sexy brunette bounces up and down on Diego's cock while Diego thrusts harder inside her. Maddie pulls Diego's cock out of Andi's pussy and starts jerking him off. Andi spits on her pussy as Diego begins to play with her drenched pearl while Maddie uses Diego's cock to tease Andi's pink pussy lips. Maddie slips Diego's cock inside Andi as Diego starts to pound Andi's pussy harder and faster like a jackhammer. Diego pulls out of Andi's hole as Maddie starts sucking on his cock to taste Andi's sweet juices while Andi hovers over Diego's face. Diego starts licking Andi's ass while Andi grinds on Diego's face intensely for a few minutes.

"Okay, babe. It's my turn." Maddie said as she lays down on her back and spread her legs smooth legs wide. Diego sucks on Maddie's pretty toes. Maddie moans to the feeling of Diego's saliva coating her toes. Andi grabbed the other foot and starts licking on her toes too.

"Wow, you two are making me really wet." Maddie moans. Diego and Andi stopped sucking on Maddie's toes as Diego lines up his member in front of Maddie's opening. Diego rubs Maddie's pink pussy lips with the tip of his cock to tease her a bit before entering her. Diego holds Maddie's foot and puts her left leg over his shoulder as he slips his cock inside Maddie's pussy and starts fucking her. Maddie exhaled sharply at the pain from Diego entering her. After the pain went away, Maddie began to feel some pleasure as Diego thrusts in out of her while Andi kisses her passionately. Maddie moans into the kiss as Diego fucks Maddie harder. Andi starts to rub Maddie's clit nice and slow while Diego kisses her. After Andi rubs Maddie's clit, Maddie starts rubbing herself. Maddie stares into Andi's brown eyes while Andi kisses her.

"You like that, Maddie? Do you love feeling your boyfriend's cock in your pussy?" Andi asked. Maddie nods her head 'yes' as Andi starts to lick her nipple.

"Mmm, Diego. Go harder." Maddie moans. Diego fucks Maddie harder and faster while locking his eyes with Maddie's hazel eyes. Diego loved seeing the pleasurable expressions on her pretty face and Maddie loved the concentration and lust in Diego's eyes. Maddie starts lickng Andi's nipple while Andi fondles her breasts. Andi hovers her pussy over Maddie's face as Diego pulls out of Maddie. Maddie starts licking Andi's dripping pussy while Diego starts to fuck her hard.

"Oh, my God. Diego, I want to feel your balls hitting my fucking pussy lips. Mmm, you going so fucking deep inside my dirty little cunt." Andi groans. Hearing Andi talking dirty was turning Diego extremely on and making him grow even bigger inside her, if that was possible. Maddie licks and kisses Andi's thigh and rubs her wet clit. Diego pants like a dog in heat as he continues to pound Andi's pussy. Andi moans and kisses Maddie's stomach at the same time before licking her clit.

"Mmm, your big fucking cock is making my pussy even wetter." Andi moans.

"Andi, if you continue to talk dirty to me like that you're going to make me cum." Diego breathed.

"Well, that's the whole plan."

"Will you two shut up? Andi, start licking my pussy and I'll start licking yours while Diego continues to fuck you. And if you continue to make conversation I'll rip off your dick and feed it to the dogs!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Got it." Diego replied as he pulls out of Andi's pussy so Andi and Maddie could be in the 69 position. Andi starts to lap at Maddie's pussy while Maddie licks Andi's nectar off of his magic stick. Diego shoves his cock inside Andi's drenched pussy while Maddie licks Andi's clit. Maddie continues to lick Andi's swollen opening while Andi lick Maddie's pink hole, sending shivers up Maddie's spine. Diego felt like he's the most luckiest guy in the world. Andi starts to scream in pleasure from being fucked by Diego and being licked by Maddie. This was enough to make her cum really hard.

"Oh, my God! You two are going to make me cum so fucking hard. I'm gonna cum right now!" Andi screams as she starts to cum all over Diego's cock. Diego pulls out as Andi's juices squirt out of her pussy and landed on Maddie's lips. Andi recovers from her intense orgasm and climbs off of Maddie. Diego lays down on the bed with Maddie climbing on top of him in the cowgirl position and starts to ride him while Andi concentrates on licking and sucking on Diego's testicles. Maddie smacks her ass hard while moaning with Diego. Diego moans from the intense pleasure of Maddie riding him and Andi sucking his balls. Andi loved the taste of her cum and Maddie's cum that was dripping down on Diego's balls. Andi spits and licks Diego like he's a delicious treat. Maddie bounces her sweet ass up and down on Diego's cock and Andi, being the adventurous one, starts licking Maddie's ass while she continues to bounce on Diego's cock. Andi stops licking Maddie's ass and continues to slurp, lick and suck on Diego's balls. Diego felt Maddie's inner walls clenching tightly around Diego's cock as she was ready to cum.

"I'm so close, Diego. I want you to make me cum hard." Maddie moans.

"Cum for me, Maddie. Cum for Proxy." Diego moans. Maddie screams out loud as she starts to cum all over Diego's cock. Andi pulls Diego's cock out of Maddie's pussy and starts jerking Diego off until he cums all over Maddie's ass.

"Andi!" Diego moans loudly as he blows his creamy white load all over Maddie's ass. Diego held Maddie tightly while Andi rubs his cock on Maddie's ass until every last drop is out. Diego and Maddie both breathe heavily as they start to recover from their all time high. Their nude bodies were drenched with sweat. Maddie smiles and giggles at Diego and kisses his lips.

"Diego, this is the best anniversary gift ever." Maddie said.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it, Maddie." Diego pants.

"Well, since the three of us had our fun, I guess that I should get going. I'm having a sleepover at Emma's tonight." Maddie said.

"You better not tell Emma about this. This is a one-time thing. You got it?" Maddie asked in a threatening tone.

"Yeah. Sure, this will be our little secret." Andi winks as she steps out of Maddie's bedroom to leave Maddie and Diego alone together.

"How about we get dressed so we can have our anniversary dinner at the Beachside 7." Diego said.

"Honey, looks like you skipped the main course and moved on to dessert." Maddie smirks. "Let's cuddle for a couple of minutes before we go out. Okay?"

"Okay." Diego kisses Maddie and held her in his arms.

Tonight, was the _definitely _the best night of Maddie's life.

**And that was my second Every Witch Way story. I hope that you like that. I'll still work on my **_**Every Witch Way: Tales of Love **_**story. If you have any request for a different pairing, feel free to PM me or message me on the reviews page. Also, don't forget to review this chapter (No bad or rude comments. Please, be nice) and I'll see you next time. Till next time, my fellow readers. Also, have a safe and a happy new year! **


End file.
